Empezar a vivir
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Candy podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella y como su piel se erizaba con el sólo hecho de saberse observada por él. Le inquietaba la presencia de ese muchacho, sus penetrantes ojos azules y su cercanía. Y debía reconocer ante si que, a menudo se sorprendía pensando en él. Minific dedicado a Terry por su cumpleaños. ¡Gracias por leer!


**EMPEZAR A VIVIR**

**Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester.**

(Los personajes son propiedad de Misuki & Igarashi)

El sonido provocado por las campanas al repicar en contra del viento, anunciaba con insistencia el final de la misa matinal. En silencio y guardando la compostura que les demandaba la rigurosa disciplina del Real Colegio San Pablo, los alumnos fueron abandonando la capilla bajo la estricta mirada de la Hermana Grey.

La celebración religiosa se había llevado a cabo sin contratiempo alguno y la directora del colegio agradeció en silencio que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester no se hubiese presentado en la capilla de forma escandalosa, tal y como lo había hecho en la primera misa a su regreso de la última de sus escapadas. Por el contrario a lo que esperaba, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terrence Grandchester en la capilla, se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar que el joven vestía el uniforme de gala de manera impecable y ello le dio la corazonada de que su comportamiento sería el adecuado, y no se equivocó. Por muy raro que pareciera, en está ocasión, Terry se abstuvo de romper las reglas.

La hermana Grey desconocía cuales serían los motivos ocultos detrás de aquel cambio, pero, al final de cuentas, eso no tenía importancia, mientras el muchacho siguiera manteniendo ese comportamiento ejemplar. Finalizadas aquellas reflexiones, la religiosa cerró las puertas de la capilla y enfiló sus pasos hacia los edificios del colegio.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde las clases habían llegado a su fin y con ello, la algarabía por la próxima salida dominical se hacía presente en cada rincón del colegio, donde los alumnos compartían sus planes para tan esperado día. Ese entusiasmo, sin embargo, no era compartido por Candy. Sabía por Archie y Stear, que la señora Elroy se encontraba en Londres. Sabía también, que la misma señora Elroy había organizado una comida para convivir con sus apreciados sobrinos. Y sabía también, que al no ser vista con buenos ojos por la anciana, no había esperanza alguna de que su presencia fuese requerida para dicho evento. Y por supuesto que Elisa y Niel no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de regodearse con la exclusión de la muchacha en aquella comida familiar.

Su amiga Patty, al saber aquello, le había insistido que pasara el día en su compañía, alegando que la abuela Martha estaría encantada de tenerlas a ambas en su casa, pero Candy, acostumbrada a no dar molestias, declinó la invitación y le agradeció que se preocupara por ella, pero no deseaba importunarlas cuando tenían tanto tiempo de no convivir juntas. Ante aquello, Patty no insistió más, conocía a Candy y sabía que no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

Consciente de que ella no tenía a quien visitar, ni por quien salir, se dio ánimos y aferrándose a su característico optimismo, Candy aprovechó que sus amigos estaban ocupados con el arreglo de las pertenencias que llevarían consigo, para pasear por su colina favorita. A medida que avanzaba hacia el lugar, podía sentir como el viento contra su cara despejaba sus ideas haciéndola sentir mejor dentro de aquel mundo que aún no consideraba suyo. Al llegar a la cima, se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos, dejando volar sus pensamientos hacia América, su país, el lugar donde se encontraban sus seres queridos y su verdadero hogar, el hogar de Pony.

-Señorita Pony, hermana María, estoy aquí por ustedes, porque ustedes consideraron que era una excelente oportunidad para mi educación…pero…por más que lo intento…no logro encajar…no puedo sentir que estoy en el lugar adecuado para mi…

En su mente aparecieron los rostros sonrientes de Archie, Stear, y la imagen que le había dado a aquel desconocido tío abuelo William que la había adoptado, y se sintió culpable. Los hermanos Cornwell hacían hasta lo imposible porque ella estuviera feliz junto a ellos y el tío abuelo William le había dado la oportunidad de formar parte de su familia y gracias a ello, estudiar en tan renombrado colegio. No era justo que le diera cabida a aquellos sentimientos.

-No…no debo ser desagradecida…

-¿Y por que no debes ser desagradecida?

Aquella voz, la obligó a abrir los ojos y reincorporarse tan rápido como le fue permitido para darse cuenta que frente a ella tenía a Terry Grandchester. El mismo muchacho que había conocido en el barco que la trajo a Londres y que por azares del destino, estudiaba en el mismo colegio al que ella había sido enviada.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?-Preguntó Candy al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Que yo sepa, para que exista una conversación, debe de haber por lo menos dos personas, y como tú, señorita pecas, estas sola, no creo haber incurrido en ninguna falta de educación.- Terry sonrió de medio lado y se sentó junto a ella.

Candy frunció el ceño y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella y como su piel se erizaba con el sólo hecho de saberse observada por él. Le inquietaba la presencia de ese muchacho, sus penetrantes ojos azules y su cercanía. Y debía reconocer ante si que, desde la primera vez que lo vio en el barco y después de encontrarlo en el colegio, se había sorprendido pensando en Terry en más de una ocasión.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.-La voz de Terry la sorprendió de nuevo en medio de sus cavilaciones.

-No tengo por que…-Respondió Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Vaya…eso me pasa por querer entablar conversación con una mona pecosa.-Exclamó Terry con sarcasmo y sorprendiendo a Candy con ese nuevo apodo que le daba.

-¿Mona pecosa…?

-Te queda muy bien pecosa…-Aseveró Terry con una amplia sonrisa.-Y debo añadir, que en más de una ocasión me he preguntado como es que una señorita de tu alcurnia y miembro de una familia tan importante y honorable como son los Andrew, puede andarse balanceando por las ramas como una mona.-Continuo al tiempo que prendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Con esa respuesta a Candy le quedo claro que Terry la había visto escabullirse en el dormitorio de sus primos. Ahora que lo recordaba, Archie había mencionado que tenían de vecino aun tipo arrogante y engreído, el mismo que había irrumpido en misa, el inconfundible Terry Grandchester. Lo que no entendía es por que razón no la había delatado con las monjas al instante de verla. Fue en ese momento que un pensamiento se instaló en su mente, sugiriéndole que tal vez, el muchacho no era tan malo como todos en el colegio decían.

-Me viste…-Candy esbozó una tímida sonrisa en medio de aquella frase.-En realidad no puedo comportarme con la alcurnia que esperan de todos los Andrew…porque la verdad es que no soy una de ellos…

-¿Cómo es que…?-Terry se interrumpió al escuchar las campanas que anunciaban la hora de la merienda.

Candy se levantó rápidamente y encaminó sus pasos en dirección del colegio. Fue en ese instante que se percató de que Terry estaba fumando.

-¡Terry Grandchester!-Alzó la voz de modo que Terry pudiera escucharla.- ¡Te prohíbo que fumes en mi segunda colina de Pony!- Y sin más, se alejo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Mona pecosa y entrometida!, ¿quién se cree que es para prohibirme algo?...segunda colina de Pony… ¿a qué se referirá con ello?-Terry exhaló una bocanada de humo y en su rostro se dibujo una traviesa sonrisa.

* * *

La mañana del domingo llegó y con ella, la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio se preparaban para salir de la "prisión", como muchos llamaban al colegio, siempre cuidándose de no ser escuchados por las religiosas. Poco a poco, el habitual ruido de los pasillos fue desapareciendo, dejando a su paso un interminable silencio que sólo fue roto por los pasos de dos jóvenes que, al parecer, eran lo últimos en abandonar el edificio que albergaba los dormitorios de los varones.

-¡Apúrate Archie!-Pidió Stear desde la entrada del edificio.-La tía Elroy debe de estar esperándonos, por favor, no le des excusas para que nos regañe.

-¡Cuánto miedo! ¡No hay que hacer esperar a la tía Elroy!- Exclamó Archie con enfado.-¿Por qué debemos de tener consideraciones con ella, cuando es la primera que no las tiene con los miembros de esta familia?

Tras terminar esa frase, Archie caminó con desgano por los pasillos y Stear pudo adivinar a que se debía esa apatía. El también sentía esa molestia al considerar injusto que la tía Elroy excluyera a Candy de las reuniones familiares, siendo ella la hija adoptiva del miembro más importante de los Andrew.

-Entiendo como te sientes hermano.-Stear posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven cuando ambos caminaban a la par.-No es nada agradable que la tía Elroy le haga tales desaires a Candy…pero ya conoces lo testaruda que es y mientras el tío abuelo William se encuentre de viaje…en fin…ella es quien manda.

-¡Pero no es justo Stear!-Estalló Archie a sabiendas de que su hermano tenía razón.-La tía se ha dejado influenciar por los comentarios venenosos de los Legan, por eso es tan cruel con Candy…si por lo menos se diera la oportunidad de conocerla y formarse su propio criterio, se daría cuenta de la excepcional persona que es mi gatita.

Stear no dijo más, compartía el mismo sentimiento que su hermano. Le dolía que Candy la pasara tan mal por los desplantes de la tía Elroy y sentía una gran molestia en su interior por la impotencia de no poder hacer más por ella. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y siguiendo los pasos de Archie, abordó el carruaje sin percatarse de que su conversación había sido del interés de alguien más.

* * *

El edificio que resguardaba los dormitorios de las chicas había sido abandonado en su totalidad, a excepción de la joven rubia que habitaba una de las suites del colegio. Recostada sobre la mullida cama, enfocaba sus esfuerzos en tratar de olvidar el incidente que había tenido con Elisa Legan aquella mañana. Como siempre, la pelirroja había encontrado la ocasión para humillarla delante de sus compañeras del colegio, al decirle que la tía Elroy hacía muy bien en no incluir en las actividades de los Andrew a una huérfana y dama de establo como ella. Por fortuna, la hermana Margaret había llegado en el justo momento para escuchar el veneno verbal de la señorita Legan. Y haciendo gala de su autoridad, la obligó a tragarse su orgullo para pedirle disculpas a Candy, a menos que quisiera quedarse sin salida dominical y con ello llevarse una buena reprimenda por parte de su estricta tía. Así que lanzándole una última y envenenada mirada a la rubia, Elisa se había marchado de los dormitorios antes de que la hermana Margaret cambiara de opinión.

-Elisa nunca cambiará…en fin…allá ella con sus amarguras…

Candy se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos para despabilarse del sueño que amenazaba con atraparla por la falta de actividad. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, dejando que los rayos del sol londinense iluminaran con su luz la habitación.

-¡Es un lindo día!-Exclamó entusiasmada.-Será mejor que vaya a mi segunda colina de Pony para disfrutar de este maravilloso sol que pocas veces se ve en Londres.

-Creo que tal vez te interese una mejor opción para pasar el domingo.

Esa voz le provocó el mismo estremecimiento que la invadía al saber que su dueño estaba muy cerca. Y así era, ahí estaba Terry, vestido de blanco, envuelto con su capa azul, al pie de su balcón, dedicándole esa profunda mirada que sin proponérselo, continuamente recordaba.

-¡Terry!

El joven sonrió de medio lado al percatarse del leve sonrojo que había cubierto las mejillas de Candy y de un salto estuvo en el balcón frente a ella.

-¿Qué me dices señorita pecas? ¿Te animas a escaparte unas horas de la prisión?- Preguntó con un inusual entusiasmo.

Candy parpadeó sorprendida ante esa clara invitación. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, que de entre todos los chicos del San Pablo, fuera precisamente Terry Grandchester quien le pidiera aquello.

-¿Escaparme…? pero… ¿si las religiosas se dan cuenta?

-Las religiosas se la pasan rezando todo el día, dudo mucho que se acuerden de nosotros hasta la hora de la merienda.-Afirmó Terry muy convencido de sus palabras.

Sin lugar a dudas, la propuesta era más que tentadora. Candy se lo pensó unos instantes y recordó que la hermana Margaret le había dicho que aprovechara el tiempo en estudiar y que la buscaría para la merienda. Eso le daba el tiempo suficiente de salir sin problemas y poder pasear por Londres en compañía de alguien que conociera muy bien la ciudad. Bajó la mirada hacia el sencillo vestido azul agua que llevaba puesto y no lo dudo más. Saltó del balcón y con destreza aterrizó limpiamente en el pasto.

-¡Vamos Terry! ¡Londres nos espera!-Exclamó entusiasmada.

Terry dibujó una franca sonrisa en su rostro ante la evidente alegría de Candy y uniéndose a ella, atravesaron los amplios jardines del colegio para escapar por unas cuantas horas de su prisión.

* * *

Las concurridas calles a su alrededor y el viento golpeando contra su cara en aquel coche descapotado la hicieron sentir viva, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Terry sonreía mientras manejaba, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su acompañante. Después de varios minutos, la velocidad del coche fue disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente quieto.

-Aquí dejaremos el coche para continuar con el paseo, cerca de aquí esta Piccadilly Circus, y si vienes a Londres, no puedes dejar de visitar este lugar.-Afirmó Terry al tiempo que abría la portezuela del coche ante los sorprendidos ojos de Candy.

-Me tratas como una dama.-Exclamó orgullosa de ello.

-Serás una dama…pero no dejas de ser una mona pecosa.-Afirmó Terry con gesto divertido.

-Dejaré de lado tan ofensivo comentario…solo porque me ayudaste a escapar de la prisión.-Replicó Candy con un mohín que fingía ser de un enojo que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Caminaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos y Candy deseó tener más pares de ojos para no perderse de nada cuanto había en el lugar hasta que abruptamente detuvo sus pasos con gesto desconcertado.

-¿Te ocurre algo Candy?-Preguntó Terry preocupado por el cambio de actitud en la joven.

Las mejillas de Candy se colorearon con un tenue rubor y solamente dirigió su mirada hacia un punto y Terry la siguió con la suya para encontrarse con lo que había provocado el sonrojo de la rubia. De pronto, comprendió que era lo que le pasaba a Candy y su risa estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Vamos Candy!, es sólo una escultura, la Estatua de Eros.-Habló intentando controlar su risa para no avergonzar más a la joven.

-Pero es que… esta desnudo…-Replicó la rubia con un susurro apenas audible mientras el rubor se extendía por todo su rostro.

Terry se acercó a ella y tomando de su mano la acerco más hacia la Estatua de Eros para que la apreciara mejor.

-Candy…hay muchas historias acerca de esta estatua.-Explicó Terry con detalle.- Algunos dicen que la mandaron construir como la representación de Anteros, dios griego y hermano gemelo de Eros, a quien se le conoce como el dios del amor maduro y reflexivo. Algunos más simbolizan en ella a Eros, el dios griego del amor. Y otros más, dicen que representa al ángel de la caridad cristiana…así que como puedes ver, cada quien le da el simbolismo que mejor le acomoda y la mayoría de los que vivimos en Londres, simplemente la conocemos como la Estatua de Eros.

-Y para ti… ¿qué es lo que representa?-Preguntó Candy después de escuchar cada uno de los simbolismos de los cuales le habló Terry.

Terry reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar la pregunta de Candy. Observó a la estatua por unos momentos y después fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de la joven a su lado.

-Para mí…es la representación de un amor franco y desinteresado, un amor que florece con el tiempo y el cual no conoce límite alguno.

Candy sintió como cada palabra de Terry caló en lo más profundo de su corazón, obligándolo a latir con mayor fuerza y rapidez cuando notó que su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la mano del joven inglés. Una ligera brisa se sintió en el lugar y la joven desvió la mirada ante la profundidad de los ojos de Terry que la miraban fijamente. Instintivamente abrazó su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía libre para protegerse del escalofrío que la invadía y que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

-No trajiste contigo abrigo alguno Candy.-Afirmó Terry al percatarse del gesto de la joven.

-Por la emoción de salir por fin del colegio me olvide de traer algo para protegerme en caso de que cambiara el clima.-Respondió Candy aún aturdida por la cercanía de Terry.

-Por aquí encontraremos algo para cubrirte.

Terry le guiño un ojo y Candy sintió como otra vez los colores subían a su rostro. Caminaron entre la gente con las manos entrelazadas y pronto estuvieron frente a una elegante tienda en la que encontraron una chalina que iba muy a juego con el vestido que Candy portaba. Un detalle que Terry no observó pero el cual fue más que decisivo para que Candy la eligiera, fue que el color de la prenda era muy parecido al de los ojos del joven inglés.

-Te va muy bien…señorita pecas.-Observó Terry al ayudar a la chica a ponérsela.

-Gracias Terry…te prometo que en cuanto el tío abuelo William me envíe mi mensualidad te la pagaré.

-Nada de eso…dejémoslo como un recuerdo de nuestra primera escapada del San Pablo.

-Será mi primera escapada, porque en lo que a ti respecta me parece que ya debes de tener un record difícil de superar.-Exclamó Candy adornando su rostro con una brillante sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron con su paseo y Terry no dudo en dejarse contagiar con la alegría que irradiaba Candy por cada poro de su piel. Él que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, por vez primera disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien en mucho tiempo y con cada momento que transcurría a su lado, se daba cuenta de que esa chiquilla pecosa era sumamente especial. En ese momento recordó que ella recién había nombrado a su tío abuelo William, a su mente vinieron los fragmentos de la conversación entre los hermanos Cornwall esa misma mañana y lo que Candy había dicho acerca de no ser una Andrew. De pronto, se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo saber más de ella, era inevitable el querer conocer más de Candy.

-Ayer...en la colina... mencionaste que no eras una Andrew…

Candy lo miró por unos instantes y sus ojos le revelaron que él era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

-La realidad es que soy adoptada…yo no tengo padres...crecí en América, en un lugar muy lindo entre las montañas, se llama el hogar de Pony y ahí la hermana María y la señorita Pony se encargan de educar a muchos niños que como yo, no tienen familia alguna, también hay una colina maravillosa.-Respondió Candy con total naturalidad y sin rastro alguno de vergüenza de confesar sus orígenes humildes.

-Por eso llamas a la colina del San Pablo, segunda colina de Pony.-Afirmó Terry al comprender parte de la historia de Candy.

-Ese lugar, el hogar de Pony es mi verdadero hogar, y quienes lo habitan son mi familia, mi familia de corazón…los extraño tanto…ha sido muy difícil para mi estar aquí…-Se atrevió a decir, dejando ver su sentir por estar alejada de sus verdaderas raíces.-Pero debo hacerlo, sé que con ello, la señorita Pony, la hermana María y el tío abuelo William se sentirán orgullosos de mí, sobre todo el tío abuelo que ha sido tan bueno conmigo y le debo tanto…

-¿Y eres feliz Candy?-Preguntó Terry con ansiedad de conocer más a fondo los sentimientos y pensamientos de la muchacha.

-Hasta hace poco me sentía muy desdichada…pero ya no…en realidad ya no me siento así…

Candy le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que Terry acabo por corresponder. Siguieron caminando y sus pasos los llevaron hacia donde una orquesta interpretaba bellas melodías que invitaban a bailar al compás de sus acordes. Varias parejas habían cedido ante la invitación de aquellas notas musicales y se deslizaban con gracia en la improvisada pista.

-¿Me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza?-Preguntó Terry inclinándose hacia Candy con gesto caballeroso.

-Será un placer.-Accedió Candy dejándose llevar por el joven.

Terry rodeó su cintura y con delicadeza la fue llevando al compás de la música. Candy sintió una vez más como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de Terry, en un intento por evitar que el joven se diera cuenta de la avalancha de emociones que se apoderaban de su ser al tenerlo tan cerca. No sabía que era aquello que comenzaba a sentir por él, simplemente era algo especial que aun no sabía como explicar. Ante ese gesto, Terry recargo su barbilla sobre los rizos rubios de la joven y aspiro el dulce aroma que despedía, un aroma a rosas que estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre los muros del colegio y los alumnos habían regresado a sus dormitorios después de su día de salida para preparar los libros y uniformes del día siguiente. Recién llegaba Terry a su habitación después de terminar con su acostumbrada cabalgata nocturna. Se recostó sobre la cama, aún abrumado por las emociones suscitadas dentro de sí después de compartir un maravilloso día junto a Candy. La alegría de esa chiquilla le había hecho olvidar la tristeza que lo venía acompañando y que había llegado a un punto insoportable con el hecho de que su padre olvidará que ese domingo era su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Candy, con su brillante sonrisa y su dulce mirada, había logrado que la tristeza se esfumara, para darle paso a una inexplicable felicidad. Y no podía negar que, dentro de su corazón estaban ocurriendo cambios difíciles de explicar.

Pensando en ello, se acercó hacia el balcón para cerrar las ventanas cuando algo sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Era un objeto rectangular, plateado y junto a el, reposaba una hoja cuidadosamente doblada. Tomó lo que sin dudar era una nota y el aroma a rosas que se desprendió de la hoja de papel le dio a conocer quien era la autora de esas líneas antes de leerlas.

**_¡Hola Terry!_**

**_Perdona por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso pero no podía esperar a mañana para darte un pequeño obsequio. La armónica que he dejado junto a esta nota me ha acompañado la mayor parte de mi vida y quise que la tuvieras contigo como recuerdo de nuestra primera escapada del San Pablo, tal como lo dijiste durante nuestro paseo, y te prometo que yo conservaré por siempre la chalina tan linda que me obsequiaste. Esta de más decirte que la armónica es mi instrumento favorito y espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado. Ya verás que es mejor tocarla que llevarte un cigarrillo a la boca._**

**_¡Dulces sueños!_**

**_Candy White Andrew._**

Terry dobló la nota y tomó la pequeña armónica entre sus manos. Salió al balcón y se recargó en la barandilla para empezar a tocar una melodía que sabía, llegaría a los oídos de una chiquilla pecosa que poco a poco se iba adueñando de su pensamiento y de su corazón. Sin saberlo y sin proponérselo, Candy le había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hubiese podido recibir. Y tras las notas desprendidas de ese pequeño, pero significativo instrumento, Terry Grandchester tuvo la certeza de que junto a Candy podría...empezar a vivir.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora:

Este minific lo escribí hace tiempo con motivo del cumpleaños del querido Terry Grandchester. En esta ocasión lo publico en esté espacio con algunas modificaciones, para unirme a la celebración de un cumpleaños más de uno de mis personajes consentidos. Y es sin lugar a dudas, un momento que me hubiese gustado que sucediera en la historia original.

Espero que sea de su agrado y eso sólo lo sabré por medio de los comentarios que tengan a bien hacerme.

¡Un abrazo cariñoso!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
